


Divided Duty

by Korkyra



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Smallville, Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mission Fic, Sassy, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkyra/pseuds/Korkyra
Summary: Featuring Kon, Tim, Bart, Cassie, random small talk, babysitting duties, breaking in, and the hazards of expired food.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent & Lex Luthor & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jon Lane Kent & Damian Wayne, Jon Lane Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Divided Duty

**Author's Note:**

> There is no timeline, it's a rite of passage meaning people begin with Teen Titan's, then go Young Justice after reaching an age/gather experience and then go solo, join up, pick one. Senior members take turn in watching/mentoring over the juniors.

"You guys," Bart laughs though the communicators, "hands down, this is one of the easiest things we've done as of late."

Bart's been running from one electric poll to another across three states to cause mess within the grids which would seem completely unrelated to one another. Following the weather report from time to time could be inspirational. Cassie and Tim were gathering information, Tim in a club and Cassie jumping over barb fences of an industrial complex, which lead to another thing.

"Don't get me wrong," Cassie starts, pulling herself up a vent between two buildings, conveniently large enough to fit a bear in it, "I'm all for this equality stuff but every time we go info hunting, you're in a dress. Care to share?"

Tim, all dolled up in a flattering black dress with a gorgeous wig and heels, leaned against a wall of the club room where people of interest and those who might be. If this went well, they'd be one step closer to discovering where large shipments of various materials used for electronics manufacturing disappeared to. Last wee, the third shipment went missing and Tim Drake wasn't happy about it. He was getting behind schedule.

"It's not every time." Tim says as he discreetly fixes the front. Damn thing tended to slide down with every breeze. No wonder the girls he knew rolled their eyes at specific models.

"Tim, my bro-mate," Kon's voice reaches them through the communicator, laced with amused disbelief, "you're in a dress eleven out of ten times when missions like this pop up, you can talk to us."

"See? I'm not making this up." Cassie grins, although they couldn't see as she crawled down the vent to reach the basement level lab. Between this and Tim's part of this mission, she'd gladly crawl through mud.

"It's fine, though, you look good in a dress."

"Cassie, last time you had this type of dress on, you duct taped it." Tim's voice was flat. "Then, you almost beheaded the first person who approached you."

"First, that wasn't a dress, that was a formless piece of fabric. Second. Not my fault they have zero manners." Cassie huffs as she makes a turn, wiggling herself around her butt to slide down the vent.

"I agree on both but we're not dealing with mannered people." Tim flicks a strand of the wig expertly over the shoulder. "All I'm saying is you don't agree with these situations."

"...true." The girl frowns as her feet hit the mesh. "Guys, I'm almost there."

"The target still isn't on premises." Tim says, fixing his make up with a pocket mirror. That tip off better be right about this place.

"Say all you want, you feel extra in a dress, Tim." Kon teases.

"You know it." The man answers as he shoves the make up and mirror in his purse. "How's the couch warming babysitting going?"

"Oh, you know." Kon slides down the said couch for more comfort as he taps away on his phone. "A lot easier now that Jon and Damian don't have any more graveyard exploring ideas."

"You'd think Damian would know better from last time." Cassie rolls her eyes as she gracefully kicks in the mesh after trying to remove it in a slightly less violent manner. Last time being both dragged into the chapel by some gruesome thing neither wanted to talk about.

"Damian is a proud kid. Must run in the family." Kon shrugs.

"He's a pain in the ass like the rest of us." Tim adds. He spots the person of interest by door, between people mingling. "It's go time over here."

"Great, I just ripped the cables off the last pole." Bart announces. "Be there in like a flash."

Kon laughs and the other two groan.

"Thank you, Kon. Always a pleasure having you around." Bart says.

"You can definitely do better than that." Cassie says as she tip toes over to the fuse box. A well placed punch shuts the entire place down.

"...you're right, Tim, fancy dress up isn't for me." She concludes as the automatic doors crumble under her fingers.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Bart says. "Someone rock heels and someone knocks walls over, I think diversity is good."

"You're so sweet, Bart." Cassie says as she elbows another security door. "Wow, this is so much easier than breaking into one of Luthor's."

"Thanks, Cassie, I'll send your regards to dad." Kon laughs as sends another chicken flying on his phone.

"Still can't believe you're related." She adds.

"Yeah, no offence to you Kon, you're great, but it's kind of hard to put that picture together. Especially when your dad gets mad at Clark. He's scary."

"I know." Kon says, a smirk playing on his lips at all the memories. "They don't always see eye to eye but they care."

"Knowing of Luthor's fury, I'd say it would be a nuclear level disaster if they weren't on the same side." Tim chips in. "Despite differences in opinions."

"Honestly, I think B wouldn't like it any other way."

Imagining Luthor being against them wasn't that hard when the man would start storming in his own corner over whatever it was that ticked him off that time. Luckily, he'd resort to give them all a flat disgusted stare and shoot poison darts disguised as snappy comments on everything more times than not and Tim only knows of this because he made it his business to know. Not that B would ever allow anyone save Wonder Woman and anyone capable of fending for themselves near when that shit happened. When Luthor wasn't out to get them, he's actually more than reliable. Certainly helped B deal with 21 questions that tend to arise after laying down plans for extensive missions. So, yeah. It's a double edged sword.

"Speaking of the unholy, any news from the disaster duo?" Tim asks.

"So far they're quiet." Kon says. "It's a slow evening over here. Nothing to- oh, wait, I'll get back to you."

"Sure."

With that, Kon shuts off the communicator on his ear. Jon and Damian walk in with a bored to death expression painted all over them.

"Kon, hey, could we-" Jon starts, Damian takes over.

"We're getting some take out from Domino's. Would you like something?" Damian asks flatly, no need to point out there was nothing to do.

"The fridge empty or you just feeling like take out?" Kon asks as he gets up.

"Nah, it's stuffed but they have awesome deals over there." Jon says. "The veggie pizza is off charts."

"Ah." Yeah, that would explain why Damian would want to frequent a place like Domino's over any other vegetarian joint. That, and the late hour. "Okay, I'll be here and look out for any trouble. Stay safe, you two."

"Will do."

"Naturally."

_There was no way in hell any of them could stay out of trouble if trouble wanted to find them but courtesy never harmed anyone._

"Get me a Hawaii?" Kon throws over the shoulder as he inspects the fridge. It was packed but some stuff needed to move to the bin.

"Sure, Kon." Jon waves as they exit the common room.

"You're going in, I'll wait outside." Damian says.

"...again?"

"I don't need to suffer grease in the air."

"Okay, okay."

"Guys, were we ever this neglectful over the expiration dates in the fridge?" Kon asks over the communicator as he drags the bin with his TTK near so he could get sorting.

"Sometimes. Why?" Cassie says, suspicious.

"They've got like ten packaging in here way past it."

"Eww." Bart adds.

"Damian suggest a take out?" Tim asks.

"Yeah." Kon says as he dumps one thing after another into the bin.

"Then it will probably be more than what you see. He's rather sensitive about it."

"I wouldn't call it sensitive, more like self preservation kicking in." Kon says as he dumps the expired milk into another bag and sealing it shut. "Man, I gotta talk to these kids. Someone will end up poisoned one day."

"Dude, leave it to Jason." Bart says. "Guaranteed they'll never leave food spoil as long as they live."

"Harsh, but effective." Tim agrees.

"...you should totally do that." Cassie adds. "Okay, I'm finally in. Do they have anything in digital form??"

"What's wrong?" Tim asks.

"There's like a whole floor of documents, all in paper. What the hell should I copy? I don't have all night!"

"Cassie, look for a hidden compartment. No way anyone would leave sensitive information out in the open." Tim suggests.

"Or they did and we're screwed." Bart mutters.

"Yeah, hold on. I'll look for it." Cassie sighs. "There better be a vault under a carpet or something. There is definitely too many shelves in here."

"How are things on you end, Tim?"

"These heels are a disaster and the target can't hold their liquor." He says, exasperated. "Now I know why there are so many guards around."

"On another note, I just might get in there problem free." He adds as a guard does nothing to prevent him from getting closer. "I think they're into cross dressing."

"Wow, you nailed that cover." Cassie laughs.

"Never said I was perfect."

"Tim, I'm outside if you need help real quick." Bart says.

"Weren't you supposed to be there in a flash? Kon cleaned the fridge in the mean time." Cassie teased.

"I got a little side tracked by a family of stuck ducks, okay."

"Now that is a true hero." Kon says as he moved to shelf number two.

"...I'll definitely tell Jason to have a word with them."

"I think you just mentioning Jason will do the trick." Bart says as he sits on a rail across the street where the club was, looking out for signs of turmoil.

"For those not getting it, it will be a wonderful experience." Cassie chirps. "Oh, hey, I found a vault. Yay."

"I got a bundle of keys and a flash drive disguised as the head of Mickey Mouse." Tim says, clipping off some keys and copying the flash drive before "accidentally" letting it scatter all over the floor.

"Sounds legit."

"Bart, care to step in?"

"Sure thing, Tim."

"See you all tomorrow then." Kon says.

"Coffee place at nine sharp. Who's late, pays." Cassie says.

"You're on." Tim says as Bart whisks them both away in whirlwind of confusion and broken glass.

"Do they still have the mocha latte special?" Bart asks.

Communicator on the counter, Kon leans down to inspect the last row of the fridge.

"Not that I don't appreciate the view, but why are you cleaning out their fridge?" A familiar voice reaches Kon, who turns around with a smile. Behind him, Jason put the pizza box down along with a side serving of cheesy bread sticks, bites, and brownies.

"Hey, Jay. You're back?" Kon smiles wide, making his way over to give Jason a hug. Which ends with Kon on the counter, hands in hair and lips locked dearly.

"Yeah. Roy went hungry ten miles from the city and we decided to hit Domino's. Met Damian and Jon there. So I decided to take your dinner with me and leave the kids and Roy to enjoy their food." Jason explains as they part. "I know where two of them are, where's the rest?"

"Somewhere within the tower." Kon says. "Best guess would be the video game room."

"Right." Jason leans in for another peck before letting Kon get to his pizza before it gets cold, taking the cheese bread himself.

"Brats! Asses in the kitchen!" Jason yells. By the time he turns around, they're all there, in line.

"Sir!" They squeak back.

"Today we will be discussing the hazard of expired food left in the fridge along side the waste of said food."

_Shit._

"I thought you said it wasn't that bad?" One of them mutters.

"It wasn't?"

"Damian and Jon went to Domino's, I think we should face it."

"Right you are." Jason smiles and they all take a step backwards. "You can start by making your living spaces spotless. Will do wonders for your self discipline."

"...yes, sir."

"You may begin."

"I was just going to mention you." Kon says as he munches on his pizza, still seated on the counter as the junior heroes in training scattered and vanished along the bags around the fridge.

"Guess I saved you the spot of the bad guy around here." Jason takes another bread bite, popping it into his mouth.

"For this event, yes." Kon smiles. They all had some reputation. Despite everything, they liked when Jason was around.

"Making them inform themselves before missions is truly underhanded of you." Jason clips, not amused. "God forbid they have some idea of what they're facing."

"I blame the advertising." The meta-human shrugs.

"...they do that now?" Jason blinks, confused.

"Nah, but with all the shit and exploding, who needs paid ads?"

"...you're not wrong."

_"Dude, it says one cap on a litre."_

_"What's a litre?"_

Jason rubs the bridge of his nose while Kon tries not to choke on his pizza slice.

"When's your babysitting over?" Jason asks.

"In about two hours."

"Who's taking over?"

"Garfield."

"...movie?" Jason asks.

"Legally Blonde?" Kon hops off the counter as he approaches the DVD player.

"Start playing."

"What if an emergency pops up?"

"I'll personally kick their asses." Jason says as the both make themselves comfortable on the couch.


End file.
